The Great Troblin Lake
"The cart moved through a stone arch with large statues, one of a goblin and one of a troll, on either side of it. They were frightening, with harsh features, and they were anything but welcoming. A sign carved into the arch read: BE TROLL, BE GOBLIN, OR BE AFRAID."''TLOS I, ch 11, p. 243 '''The Great Troblin Lake', formerly known as The Troll and Goblin Territory, is an area of land above the Fairy Kingdom. Characteristics Just above the Fairy Kingdom, surrounded by large boulders and rocks that work as a barrier. The trolls and goblins used to live in tunnels and caverns underground; when their territory was flooded, they built a floating city on the newly formed lake and renamed the territory "The Great Troblin Lake". They were notorious for capturing "trespassers" and keeping them as slaves, but in ''A Grimm Warning'', the trolls & goblins were made to take a vow never to enslave anyone again.TLOS III, ch 23, p. 355 Formerly ruled by the Troll King and the Goblin King. Queen Trollbella inherited the throne when they both died. She made quite a few changes in the kingdom. She made the trolls and goblins wash regularly, be less rude / mean, and forced them to dance with her prisoners. She "combined" their name into "Troblins". The sign at the entrance of the kingdom now says "WELCOME, FRIENDS!"TLOS II, ch 22, p. 399 The Troblins seem rather unhappy with this entire situation.TLOS II, ch 22 When Alex and Conner came to ask for their help in A Grimm Warning, the Troblins are said to be so bored they prefer war over living in their floating city. History The Dragon Age All of the Land of Stories is terrorized by dragons. The Age of Magic The Territory is formed and warded off by rocks. The Golden Age The trolls and goblins are able to sneak through the barrier and kidnap people to keep them as slaves. They change their ways when Trollbella becomes Queen. The kingdom is flooded by Ezmia. Roughly a year later, General Marquis and the Grande Armée arrive and attack the kingdoms and territories. When that crisis is overcome, the Masked Man attacks. Story The Wishing Spell Alex and Conner are captured by Bobblewart and Egghorn. They manage to escape the Troll & Goblin Territory with the help of Trollbella (in return for a kiss from Conner). The Enchantress Returns When Queen Trollbella makes Alex, Conner, and their friends dance for her as her prisoners, Ezmia floods the Troll and Goblin Territory. Many of the Troblins are hurt and wounded. Under pressure, she surrenders her Kingdom to Ezmia, but swears vengeance for being interrupted at her celebrations. A Grimm Warning Realizing they need all of the armies of the Land of Stories to be able to fight the Grande Armée, Alex and Conner travel to the Troll and Goblin Territory to persuade Trollbella to help them. Thinking she'd never see Conner again, Trollbella has found a new love interest. To make Conner feel better about this, she agrees to let them have her army. The Troblins fight in the battle against the Grande Armée. After the battle, Alex keeps her promise and founds the Happily Forever After Assembly, including the Troblins. Beyond the Kingdoms After the Masked Man travels into works of literature to recruit for his army, the Troblin Territory is attacked by the Winkies.TLOS V, ch 2, p. 22 An Author's Odyssey At the beginning of An Author's Odyssey, it is mentioned that after the Winkies' attack, the territory ceased to be and was integrated in to a large empire ruled by the Masked Man. When he is deposed by the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook and the Wicked Witch of the West, the three literary villains take over the rule of the Land of Stories. Queen Trollbella is saved by Jack, Goldilocks and their friends. Notable Places * Thumbelina Stream : used by Ezmia to flood the territory. * The Floating Troblin City : where the Troblins live after the flood. Notable Characters * The Troll King : former monarch * The Goblin King : former monarch * Trollbella : ruling monarch * Egghorn : a goblin from the territory * Bobblewart : a troll from the territory * Rigworm : Trollbella's advisor * Gator : a troll from the territory, Trollbella's love interest; deceased * The Troblin Army: In ''A Grimm Warning'', the army is said to have approximately 700 soldiers (before fighting the Grande Armée).TLOS III, ch 18, p. 301 References Category:Places in The Land Of Stories Category:Places Category:Places in the Fairytale World Category:Lakes